Defying their Fates
by Devil's-right-hand-girl
Summary: Drosselmeyer's back, with a new plot on his hands, and includes a whole different world!It takes a dancer to be able think of magic being real. But it takes a Ninja to know when Sasuske has feeling for Sakura and Neji having a neverous breakdown!


Defying fate

0 = Princess Tutu world, Kikan town

K= Kohana, Naruto world

D= Drosselmyer

DDDDD

Drosselmyer looked around at his clockwork pieces; Walking, searching through the stories he had created…..most of them ending in tragedies. Yes not only had one tragedy writer been set up in Kikan town, but in other worlds too. Other worlds where he controlled people's live without them knowing; where'd they die without even knowing sometimes. But Drosselmyer wasn't satisfied just yet.

Most of his stories had unhappy endings to them, just the way he liked it, ending with a tragedy. But two stories had always seemed almost impossible to make a good tragedy ending. One story was a beautiful master piece, he had worked a few years on. A child with a horrible background that _he himself_ created, thus taking the blame for the death of his parents and any other who died fighting a raging beast that was locked up inside him. A perfect sob story, but just as the story was getting good, it seemed……the child had gained some sort of confidence! Growing up he was happy limber, he'd almost say gay, _almost_. And when people doubted him he wouldn't let it get to him. It was like the stories he'd read as a child the good guyed always win. He had friends by his side, as strange as they were. And when they'd call his name no matter in what sentence; no matter what tone; no matter _how_ they said it; he was content. And his name…..what was it again? Ah, yes the ninja child, Naruto.

Drosselmeyer plopped down into his rocking chair, and then there was Kikan town. The town where his characters knew who he was and had magical powers and such. Where others went against their fate; their role; they were so…..out of character. The duck girl…..Ahiru, that child made his aid in the story start to have emotions. She burned herself to the embers of her core doing that, such a stupid idea burning up herself to save his meddling descendent mostly. He was the one who broke the first tragedy machine in Kikan town. '_First_.' Drosselmeyer leaned back a little further and smiled. '_First_.' The word stuck to his head '_First'_ he wrapped his tongue around it for a while '_First.'_ Then it hit him. Like a clockwork piece to the head. "First." He said aloud to himself.

Drosselmeyer got out the chair and summoned Uzura. The young toddler puppet had grown a lot. Now Uzura looked more like a child who was human than a baby puppet. She was looking more and more like Edel with every passing month. Uzura came running towards Drosselmeyer looking at least like a 10 year old child. She was holding a flute in her hand as she looked up obediently to the one she called "Master"

"Yes?" said Uzura patiently waiting for her commands.

"Uzu-chan, I'd like to ask you, a question." Said Drosselmeyer simply.

"Yes master-san" answered Uzura smiling innocently.

"How many tragedy machines are set up in Kikan town?" he said nicely.

Uzura counted on her fingers slowly.

"A bunch," she finally answered.

"That's good." Drosselmeyer smiled trying his best not to let the madness in his laugh frighten his new little helper. He looked at her carefully. Whoever crafted her did a fine job. Her face showed no signs of fear and she was no paler than her skin tone. When she moved her hands they did not move as slowly as Edel's in fact they were more natural looking than Edel's! Yes, they had done a fine job with Uzu, and she looked like a child should calm, cheerful and innocent.

"Uzu-chan," said Drosselmeyer once again. "How many are there in Kohana?"

"Ko-han-ah." Uzura pronounced out the words "Kohana"

Uzu counted out loud "1-2….2!" Uzura shouted out holding up 3 fingers.

'Yes' thought Drosselmeyer 'even if she looks 10 she has the mind of a five year old. Ah well the easier to control.'

"Good." Drosselmeyer said "Now Uzu-chan can you turn them on?"

Uzu nodded cheerfully running off.

"Hehe," thought Drosselmeyer leaning back "this maybe my greatest idea yet."

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Grandma Tsunade," Naruto whinned. "Why do we have to take this mission?"

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke muttered silently

"You shut up Teme!" Naruto screamed back in his almost 13 year old voice.

Sakura sigh "Will you two give it a rest."

"He started it." Muttered Naruto under his breath

"Now, now. I'm sure Tsunade has a good reason for sending us on this mission." said Kakashi in a reasonable voice.

"Yes," said Tsunade her back to team seven "Shizune."

The short black haired assistant flinched hearing her name while holding the dressed up pig. "Oh yes."

She cleared her throught. "You three were chosen for this mission because of your witt, abilities, and attitude towards others."

Shizune mentally sighed. 'if they only knew the real truth. They were the only ones without a short mission.'

"Then why is it a D- ranked mission?" said Naruto.

"Shhh!!! Naruto!" Sakura whispered punching his elbow.

"We will need you to be on survallinece of this show. Interview the cast as well." said Shizune handing them the tickets. "please dress formally, we don't want any panic from the other guests attending. So please."

Everyone's eyes came to Naruto. "What?" he said "I can be formal."

Shizune and the other's, excluding Sasuske sweat dropped.

"That's not the problem Dobe." said Sasuske looking out of the window. "We accept any way"

"Good," said Tsunade finally turning around. "You will be leaving for Kinkan town in two days. Be ready. You are dissmissed."

As team seven began walking out the door. Tsunade halted them once more.

"Sasuske," said Shizune "Lady Tsunade would like a word before you go."

Sasuske emtionlessly turned around and halted in that position.

"Sasuske," said Tsunade seriously. "For this mission try to use you Sharingon as little as possible."

Sasuke stared back at her blankly "why."

"That bite you got from Orchimaru," said Tsunade 'more like a hicky from my former commrade.' "we don't know if it will get worse if the Sharigon is activated. So restraighnt from using it unless at dire costs."

"Like?" said Sasuke. He knew the answer but knew it to be polite to adults to let them just tell the child the answer making them feel smart.

"Itachi." Tsunade said. That one word, she knew could've sent him down the path of death along with the rest of the Uchia clan. Funny as the translated name was it still would not change anything to Sasuske that he was the avenger and his brother was his "prey"

* * *

"Kawii!" Sakura exclaimed looking at her dress, not a cinderella dress, but the dress you'd see a slut where the bar dress either. She twirled around her room smiling before packing the dress. She couldn't believe she was traveling to somewhere as far as Kinkan town....where ever that was. But she knew it was foreign and out of the country.

Then she looked down at her watch. "I've got to go!" she exclaimed "Lady Tsunade said I had training!"

'Yeah, more like hell on a training ground.' the inner her thought as she headed out.

Sakura ran along the rails of the roofs and decended to the training grounds. She had to compliment herself, she was getting better.

"Hello" a voice greeted "Sakura"

* * *

Sasuke looked out his window emotionlessly, in deep thought....thinking.......about something........something........something......

'Great' he thought to himself 'I can't remember what I was thinking about! Thanks a lot little voice inside my head'

_'Baka'_ the voice argued _'You know I know what you were thinking, I'm your concience!'_

'Oh really.' Sasuske argued blandly 'then what was I thinking about?'

'_Well to get you back on track, you thinking about not being able to use your Sharingon, now if you excuse me I have to narrorate the story and be about twenty other people's concicence.'_

'I don't have a concience' Sasuske thought.

_'Yes you do how would you be able to hear me then huh-smart alick?!'_

'You're a figment of my imagination'

_'so you're blantly stating that you're mentally unstable?'_

'No, I just have an active imagination.'

_'Right "Active Imagination". The great genius Sasuske Uchia is not only Emo, but creative as well.....hard to believe Te-Me'_

'Who asked your opinion?!' Sasuske nearly stuttered.

_'ooooo! Getting denfensive are we, well, I'll be leaving now, but just keep you on track.....Sharingon, Orochimaru, hicky-'_

_'_That was not a hicky!'

_'Maybe not to you but, sharingon, curse, and Weasle!'_

'Don't bring Itachi into this!'

_'Aw brotherly love, Itachi!'_

"AGH!" Sasuske yelled while pounding his fist on the sill. Not only did he have to deal with a voice that pissed him off but he couldn't see who it was and if he was insane. On top of that he couldn't use his Sharingon.

"No Sharingon huh....." He whispered "We'll just see about that."

* * *

Naruto walked down the main street heading towards the Hyuuga compound. He had desperatly asked all of his guy friends but the answer was the same "No"

Shino told Naruto that he was irrisponsible and would rip the suite if he gave it to him. Naruto thought he was lying and after several attempts at attacking Shino he was chase off by a swarm of bugs. Kiba was the same except Akamaru bit him. Choji's tux was too big, and Lee owned nothing but spandex. Shikamaru was too lazy, Sasuske wouldn't open the door, but he heard Sasuske awake anyway. Naruto asked every boy in the village including Konahamaru.....but that didn't work out so well....

So Neji was the only one left. As he knocked on the door it took several minutes for someone to answer. And that someone was Hinata....

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata sputtered out "W-what are y-you doing h-here?!"

"I need to see Neji" Naruto stated natural. He was so thick headed he didn't see the tinting red comming off Hinata's face.

"O-Oh" Hinata said disappointingly. "F-Follow m-me"

Naruto followed not trying to stirr up conversation. Hinata looked a little frightened from her natural shyness. Something was wrong.......and in fact there was something wrong. Two things wrong. Hinata was disappointed Naruto wasn't here to see her but when he spoke about Neji, a small amout of fear struck her. It seemed Neji wasn't well.....but not ill....he was his usual self.......haughty, silent, always talking about destiny....but it seemed, that there was more to it.

As Hinata entered the room where Neji sat he didn't respond to anything.

"N-neji-nii," Hinata said "Y-you have a visitior"

"Hey Neji!" Naruto yelled out from behind Hinata, which made her jump.

"Eep!" Hinata yelled as Naruto went in.

"Naruto what do you want?" said Neji seriously.

"Hey how's your uncel Neji?" Naruto asked.

"That is off the subject Naruto." Neji responded coldly.

"How's your little-little cousin?"

"That is still off subject again"

"Maybe I'll ask Hinata...."

"Naruto what do you want." At this time there was annoyence in Neji's voice.

"HINATA! How's your sister doing?!"

"Naruto be quiet."

"N-Naruto y-you shouldn't anger Neji-nii" said Hinata bustling in.

"Neji-nii, Neji-nii, Oi! Neji, can I call you Neji-nii, Neji-nii."

"Naruto"

"P-please s-stop" Hinata said a bit frightened.

"Aw come on I'm just-"

"Naruto" Neji finally turned around a dark aura surrounding him. "Leave,"

"Neji, I finally got your attention!" Naruto hugged him looking at his angered face "Hey what's wrong," He sat down like a monkey "Did Ten-Ten reject you and say she likes bushy brow better?!"

This put Neji into an immediate blush and full out fury.

"NARUTO....." Neji said finally getting up "AW FORGET IT! BUYAKUGAN!"

Neji punched Naruto in the stomach paralyzing his body.

"H-hey Neji," Naruto said twitching "you didn't need to d-do that you know...."

"Now what do you want?" Neji sighed

"Can I borrow your tuxedo..." Naruto said.

"No," Neji replied simply.

"WHY!!!!!" Naruto screamed iching around in a circle with the top half of his body. "I've searched all around Kohana and I can't find a tux, pleeeeaaaasssseeeeaaaaa!!!!! It's for a mission!!!!!!!"

Neji had his eyes he sighed "No." he said again.

"Y-you could a-always g-go to a tuxedo shop a-and r-rent one N-Naruto-kun." Hinata shyly suggested.

"oh....." Naruto said as he stopped yelling.

Neji and Hinata left the room.

"Hey, wait!!!!" he called "don't leave me here c'mon guys!"

"They paralyzation should wear off in a few hours don't worry." Neji called back.

"Neji nii, I don't think we should l-"

"Come on Hinata-chan let's go!!!!" A new voice called.

"Guuuuuyyssssssaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto called but he was only answered by silence.

* * *

Phew that took forever!!!! And it didn't have princess tutu in it either, aw well the next one should be better so R&R. Thank Juuuuu!!!!!!


End file.
